


I've Got Something To Put In You

by roachpatrol



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Woke Up Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He is fourteen and sweaty sparring lessons with shirtless well-built men are starting to leave more than just her shirt damp.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don't just share memories, in the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Something To Put In You

  
He is fourteen and sweaty sparring lessons with shirtless well-built men are starting to leave more than just her shirt damp.

He is sixteen and has the worst, most stupid crush on Kevin and Brian Wabasi, who have beautiful smiles and long artistic fingers and flirt so wickedly they leave her tongue-tied in three different languages, who the kaiju take away from her too, who she never even got to kiss. 

He is eighteen and just doing it already, spreading her legs for a bold young technician whose name she doesn’t even know and who treats her clit like it’s going to run away if not prodded into submission and she’s forgiving him, saying  _iie_ , no, like  _this_ , the two of them smiling and shushing each other behind a piece of armor plating.

He is twenty one and getting a bottle of vodka and a stack of well-thumbed boy’s love comics from Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky, who always complain when they are getting drunk that there is never any good goddamn porn to be had in a male-run organization and when she’s drunk enough she agrees, but when Aleksis adds ‘at least we get serviceable eye candy’ and she doesn’t have to be any amount of drunk to agree with that.

He is twenty two and squinting through the peep-hole of her door at himself, ridiculously struck by the soft peach-toned rolls of muscle and the sad kind look on his face.

He is twenty seven and thinking confused thoughts about drifting and hands on cocks, hands on each other’s minds, three fingers into his partner while she tells him what it’s like to have a cock up there, or in her mouth— _power_ , she gasps in Japanese, and _control_ , she moans in perfectly unaccented American English—and he’s suffused with a roiling, guilty pleasure.

He is twenty eight and sits down next to her and she is twenty three. They press close like she likes it, and she puts her head on his shoulder like how he likes. “I think maybe I like guys now,” he says. “Kinda.”

She makes her own particular voiceless little hiccup of a laugh. “Your own preferences have similarly influenced mine. Kinda.”

He fidgets with his hands a little, shifts his weight.

“There are three gay bars within walking distance,” she says. “I’ve never…” She gestures the rest of the question,  _Shall we?_ , and he sees Yancy in it, and he sees himself, and he sees her.

He grins, tucks her blue hair behind her ear, just how they both like it. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, lets.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,_  
>  _At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._  
>  _Wow! (Shout out loud)_  
>  _At the gay bar._  
>  —Electric Six, "Gay Bar"


End file.
